Carabiners have long been in use for providing a means for attaching articles to each other. Such devices have numerous applications, such as for example enabling multiple articles to be secured to a backpack, purse, handbag, key chain or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,266 discloses a typical carabiner-type attachment device.
Writing instruments are ubiquitous and in most occupations are indispensable. As such it is useful to be able to attach a writing instrument to a garment, clipboard or the like so as not to misplace the instrument. Heretofore writing instruments have been equipped with resilient clips for attachment purposes. These clips are not suitable for all applications, however. For instance, such clips are not well suited for attaching a writing instrument to a strap, belt loop or the like.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 449,857 discloses an ornamental design for a combination pen and carabiner in which the carabiner is attached by a ring to said pen wherein the pen, when in an attached mode depending from said carabiner, can move freely in relation to the carabiner. Such a design is disadvantageous since the depending pen can swing wildly from the carabiner causing possible injury. Likewise, Fiskars has recently marketed a highlighting pen having a carabiner-like attachment co-molded to the top end of a pen or top end of a pen cap. This device has the similar disadvantage of being subject to swinging freely from an attached position. Moreover, in the embodiment wherein the carabiner is co-molded to the pen cap, the likelihood of the pen unintentionally separating and detaching from the pen cap, when the pen cap is attached by the co-molded carabiner to a strap or the like, is increased when unintended force is applied, i.e., when the depending pen swings from its point of attachment centrifugal force is applied in the precise direction employed to remove said cap for purposes of intended use.
Therefore it would be a considerable advantage to be able to attach the writing instrument to other articles such as but not limited to luggage, belt loops, towel racks, wall hooks, utility belts, backpacks and the like in a manner that is safe and is less likely to result in separation of the writing instrument from the cap employed therewith.